


Nuclear War

by matchasweettea



Series: Weapons of Mass Destruction [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya redemption, Bad end, Gen, Identity Reveal, Lila salt, Nino is the new Ladybug, There is some Alya bashing, bad end but the heroes still win, im sorry I don’t know what came over me, it’s like I was possessed, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchasweettea/pseuds/matchasweettea
Summary: Lila blabbed. She did the one thing Marinette honestly should have seen coming and she opened her big fat mouth. Only this time what came out wasn’t lies. Or at least not all of it was lies.
Series: Weapons of Mass Destruction [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781593
Comments: 23
Kudos: 199





	1. Mushroom Cloud

**Author's Note:**

> This was once agin betad by the lovely BornOfFlame. I apologize in advance for the tirade on Alya it started with me thinking let’s get her to try and conform Mari is LB and then it just kept coming out.

Marinette woke up the day after Lila finding her in that alley and thought for once this was going to be a good day. She climbed down the ladder from her loft and got dressed, then she packed up her backpack and purse. She unplugged her cell from the charger without bothering to look at it before exiting the trap door to her room and descending the stairs to go continue her morning routine in the bathroom, depositing her bags and phone on the couch.

In fact, Marinette didn’t look at her phone the whole morning until she walked into school and saw the stares and whispers aimed at her from the entire student body of Collège Fraçoise Dupont. She tried to ignore the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach and finally pulled out her phone, hoping that when she checked the news, all she would see was possibly a rave review from Jagged Stone about the latest piece he’d commissioned from her. Or maybe her parents' bakery got a Michelin star and they forgot to tell her. Do bakeries even get rated for Michelin stars? God she sure hoped so. However, instead of seeing a review on her designs or a news article about the patisserie, she saw a recent school photo of her right next to a picture of Ladybug with the headline; Breaking News: A New Post on the Ladyblog Reveals the Superheroine’s identity. Marinette felt the floor drop out from under her and all common sense leave her mind as only one thing filled her mind.  _ Kill Lila Rossi. _

Marinette took off at a speed that the students of Dupont had never seen from her outside of being late to class, along with a look they had never seen painted across her usually sweet features. She ascended the stairs and sprinted down the hallway at record speeds, kicking open the door to her classroom with a bang, silencing her classmates within. She scanned the room for her target and found her in the center of an eager crowd that was desperate for more about how she had been working undercover for Ladybug to uncover Hawkmoth’s identity.

To her credit, Lila had to good sense to realize she was in deep shit when she saw Marinette’s face, but she still thought she could talk her way out of it, “Oh Marinette there you are,” she swallowed hard and plastered a fake smile on her face, “I was just telling everyone how we were working together this whole time and were only pretending to hate each other.” She was trying to trap Marintte in a lie. Or give her an out. Either way Marinette was done playing games. Lila had put not just her life on the line, but those of her parents as well.

Marinette let out an absolutely feral screech and launched herself at Lila, pinning her by the neck to the back of her seat. After some of her classmates got over the shock of seeing their normally sweet classmate attacking somebody, they tried to pull her off of Lila, but Marinette’s Ladybug strength made it practically immovable. Had Adrien been there they might have got her pried off, but sadly the blond was scheduled for photo shoots all day.

“You stupid bitch!” Marinette screamed and shook Lila, making some of her classmates gasp in shock. They’d never heard her cuss before.

“Do you have any idea what you’ve done?! Not only have you put me and my family at risk with this bullshit story you concocted, but you’ve put yourself at risk as well!” Angry tears were starting to run down Marinette’s face, “if Hawkmoth buys this scenario you’ve come up with he’ll come after you for double crossing him! What were you thinking, you idiot?!”

Alya as usual, lacking all sense of self preservation, butted in, “So is it true that you’re Ladybug then?” Marinette stopped shaking a shrieking Lila and turned her head slowly in Alya’s direction.

“You!” She growled, releasing Lila and started to slowly stalk towards the unfortunate blogger, “How many times have I begged you to stop posting secrets about the Miraculous on that dumb blog of yours?” Alya tried to butt in again and defend her blog but Marinette cut her off, “I thought you’d finally got it after your identity as Rena Rouge had been outed during Miracle Queen and all those fans harassed you for a couple weeks,” if she’d had anything left in her mind besides rage Marinette would have felt Tikki prodding her side through her purse, trying to get her to stop before she said anything that confirmed she was actually Ladybug.

“I should have never given you a miraculous,” with those words the final nail was driven in Marinette’s coffin and her identity forever outed but she paid the bombshell she’d dropped and kept ripping into Alya, “you’re irresponsible; you have no sense of self preservation; you take everything at face value, honestly it’s like you have no critical thinking skills; and above all you can’t keep your mouth shut. You’ll post anything you hear if you think it will get you the views. Honestly I don’t know what I was thinking, trusting you!” 

Alya, speechless for once, felt tears start to well up. Her hero,  _ no _ , her best friend just said those horrible things to her and as Alya thought about it, she could blame her. Marinette was right, she had ignored both Marinette’s and Ladybug’s pleading that she didn’t post those theories about the miraculous or any thoughts on the heroine's identity all for some measly internet fame. The only reason she’d kept her own identity a secret was because she wanted to keep her family safe and deep down she knew if she said anything Ladybug would never let her be a hero again. She saw Ladybug through rose colored glasses, believing that she was invincible and Hawkmoth would never be able to hurt her. But as she looked into Marinette’s eyes, she saw past the rage and saw pain, betrayal, and powerful fear. 

Marinette was scared alright. Scared for herself. Scared for her parents and friends. And most of all, scared for the Miraculous Box and its contents. If Hawkmoth managed to defeat her he would know right where to find it. In the home of the defenseless bakers, Tom and Sabine. And Marinette wouldn’t be able to protect either of them if she was defeated. In the back of her mind she knew it was no use trying to deny she was Ladybug. Hawkmoth, for whatever reason, trusted Lila and would probably believe her claims, no matter how much Marintte tried to change people’s minds.

As Marinette saw her life falling to pieces before her very eyes, she started coming up with a plan. Although there was probably no way she’d come out of this unscathed, she could at least protect her and family. After shooting one last murderous glare at Lila, she sprinted back out of the stunned and silent classroom, past Mme. Bustier and towards home. She knew what she had to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time for the most important fight of Marinette's life and no one is coming out of this unscathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> betad by BornOfFlame once again!

Marinette grunted in pain as she was thrown to the ground, her bindings making it so she couldn’t break her fall. Hawkmoth towered over her and chuckled darkly while Mayura wiped imaginary dirt off of her hands from carrying Marinette into the room and dumping her at her master's feet.

“At long last,” Hawkmoth laughed, “I finally have you where I want you! Now tell me,” his voice grew dark, losing the mirth it had seconds ago and he leaned down into Marinette’s space, “Where have you hidden the Ladybug miraculous and the Miracle box?”

Marinette laughed at him, “Ha! Like I’d tell you. Are you stupid or something?”

Hawkmoth growled and grabbed her by the front of her shirt and pulling her face close to his, “Now listen here, little girl,” spittle flew out of his mouth in his rage, “you either tell me where you’ve hid them, or Mayura hurts you until you tell me where you’ve hid them.”

Marinette spit in his face and Hawkmoth threw her to the ground hard. She gasped in pain as she felt a crunch from where her wrist was getting crushed behind her back but she grit her teeth, not giving Hawkmoth the satisfaction of knowing how badly he had hurt her. Instead she rolled to her side, releasing the pressure off of her injured wrist.

Hawkmoth wiped her spit off his face in disgust and motioned to Mayura, “Tie her to a chair,” he glared down at Marinette, “Since you won’t do this the easy way I guess we’ll have to do it the hard way.”

* * *

Before Marinette had ended up in Hawkmoth’s lair she had planned for it. She knew this would end badly for everyone involved so she tried to minimize the collateral damage by first, taking the Miracle Box and herself far far away from her parents. She took what she needed from the box and then buried it beneath a tree in the French countryside, then she teleported back to Paris. She then put the rest of her plan into motion.

Marinette posted the videos first. Then she gave the Ladybug Miraculous away. It was hard. Tikki and her cried but they both knew they had to do this. After the tearful goodbye and promises of reunion, Marinette filled in her replacement with their role in the plan. She was a little nervous to trust them with such an important task but Lila had left her with little choice. Then Marinette went into hiding. She had to get Hawkmoth frustrated for this to work.

Marinette didn’t return to school the next day and neither did Lila. Alya sighed sadly and hung her head. She wanted so badly to apologize to Lady- er, Marinette. After she’d been chewed out by her hero and hopefully not former best friend Alya had done some soul searching and hadn’t liked what she found. So that night she did a complete overhaul of her blog, starting with deleting all the Lila videos and the theories. Then she issued an apology and hoped her viewers could forgive her for her naivety. She saw that Marinette had posted the videos and evidence on Lila and she watched every one of them, growing more horrified that she’d ever believed that blood sucking tick, and she vowed she’d make it up to Marinette the next time she saw her.

The next morning before she’d gone to class she saw the news report that Lila had been arrested and promptly shipped out of the Paris city lines in the dead of night in an effort to thwart any akumatization attempts. Alya had hoped that meant Marinette would be at school but when she saw the empty seat she figured she’d just try and talk to her at her home during lunch, figuring she was just laying low. Instead Alya was met with the worried faces of the Dupain-Chengs. They told her Marinette had left last night in an effort to keep them safe until this all blew over.

Alya went home after school dejected. She sat down at her desk and looked at her computer screen, for once not excited to see her follower count on her blog. It had gone down some but not as much as she expected but instead of being happy Alya just felt numb. Her best friend was in danger from a magical terrorist and she couldn’t do anything to help.

Alya leaned back in her desk chair and groaned, scrubbing at her eyes with the palms of her hands, “How am I going to fix this? It’s all my fault.”

“I thought you’d never ask,” a voice said from the corner of her room and Alya shrieked. Had Hawkmoth come to try and get her to tell him where Ladybug was hiding?!

“Although I wouldn’t say this is your fault,” the voice continued and from the corner materialized a girl in a magenta tiger striped suit, “Lila’s the one who spilled the beans, after all.” The girl was intimidating to say the least. Her arms ended in large beefy tiger paws with sharp claws and she wore a loose magenta tank with a pair of darker capri joggers. Her feet ended in large tiger paws as well and Alya could see her legs were digitigrade. The girl's eyes were a bright blue and her hair a dark navy that was put up in a ponytail. Atop her head were two cute tiger ears.

Alya momentarily forgot her fear, “Woah? I’ve never seen a Miraculous transformation like yours before! You got actual animal parts! What are your powers? Obviously camouflage is one but do you have others?” She paused and registered what the girl had said, “Wait how do you know this isn’t my fault? Who are you?”

The girl chuckled and sat down on Alya’s bed, “I see recent events haven’t dimmed your inquisitive nature,” she tapped her chin with a finger, “I’ll answer your questions in order. The tiger miraculous gives me super strength and agility along with the Camouflage ability, I know this isn’t your fault because you aren’t responsible for Lila finding out Ladybug’s identity, and it’s me, Alya,” the girl destransformed, revealing Marinette, “and I need your help.”

.........................

Marinette stared at the array of tools laid out before her and then looked up at Hawkmoth in disbelief. Surely he wouldn’t use those on her! He’s a coward after all.

“Mayura,” Hawkmoth smirked at Marinette, “start with her fingers. I hear she wants to be a designer. Let’s see how she likes having her dream taken away like she’s denying me mine.”

Mayura nodded and picked up some pliers, “as you wish, sir.”   
.........................

Alya couldn’t believe that Marinette had forgiven her! She couldn’t believe she didn’t blame her! Though they’d have to agree to disagree. Alya still placed some of the blame on her own shoulders, Hawkmoth knew more about the miraculous because of her after all. It seemed Marinette’s words had had a strong effect on her and she had noticed. She planned on properly talking to Alya about it later after all this blew over, granted she makes it out of it in one piece.

“I’ve already given the Ladybug miraculous away,” Marinette explained, “Luckily, I already had my eye on another creation soul just in case something happened to compromise my identity. I need you to make Hawkmoth believe I haven’t given it away yet though.”

“How am I going to do that?” Alya tilted her head, puzzled.

Marinette dug into her purse and pulled out a familiar box, “Alya Cesaire, I need you to take up the mantle of Rena Rouge once again. Can you do that for me?”

Alya stared at the necklace in Marinette’s hand and started to cry, “You’d really trust me to do this? After what you said yesterday I thought I’d never see this again.” She reached out to the necklace but couldn’t bring herself to touch it just yet.

Marinette sat the box aside and leaned in to hug Alya, “Of course I trust you, you’re my best friend. And I’m sorry about what I said. I was upset and scared for my parents and friends' safety and I lashed out at you unfairly.”

“But some of what you said was true,” Alya sniffed and squeezed Marinette tighter when she tried to protest, “I should have listened to you about not posting information about the miraculous like you asked me.”

“Okay you’re right,” Marinette acquiesced, “but I shouldn’t have said those other things. Your blog isn’t dumb. I’ve found out about Akuma attacks more times than I can count because of it. Often before the news is even on scene to report about it.”

“That’s true,” Alya cracked a smile, “I am faster than the professionals.”

Marinette leaned back from Alya, “So will you take it?” She offered the necklace to her again, “You should know this will probably be your last time wielding it. Either we win and the Miraculous aren’t needed anymore, or we lose. Do you understand?”

“I understand,” Alya smiled and took the necklace and put it on for the last time.   
.........................

“Tell me where the Ladybug Miraculous is.”

“Fuck you!” Marinette screamed her pain and frustration at the blue freak, tears and snot streaming down her face. At first she had tried not to cry but after the second finger she had decided that was stupid, she was a teenager not a hardened superhero like in the movies. So instead she cried and screamed and raged her feelings out.

Mayura snapped the finger she’d just pried the nail off of and Marinette screamed, “That’s the last finger on your non dominant hand, are you sure you don’t know what you did with it?”

Marinette spit in her face and Mayura picked up a hammer and brought it down on her other hand.   
.........................

Marinette sent Alya out to buy some small wearable spy cameras and a couple tiny gps tracking units from a novelty spy shop that sold actual functioning equipment the next day. Meanwhile. she hid in Alya’s room and ate some food that she’d brought to Marinette, figuring it had been a while since she ate. Alya mentally went over the plan while she waited to check out. Marinette had given her the horse miraculous as well to hide and told her to give it to the new ladybug if things went south, as the Kwami was the only one who knew the Miracle box’s location.

When Alya got back from the store Marinette retransformed and took one of the gps trackers to the new ladybug under the cover of her camouflaging so as to not attract Hawkmoth’s attention. He didn’t know about the Tiger miraculous being active and they wanted to keep it that way. When she returned, Marinette recharged her Kwami and then her and Alya transformed once more, heading to the roof of an abandoned building where Rena Rouge cast mirage on Marinette, making her look like Ladybug. Then Rena hid so Hawkmoth wouldn’t know it was an illusion as Marinette ran around the Parisian rooftops shouting for Hawkmoth to show himself.

It hadn’t taken long for Mayura to show up, stronger now that her miraculous was fixed, and the villainess took down Marinette. Rena made the illusion drop as if Marinette had detransformed to match her actual detransformation. Mayura hadn’t noticed a thing and Rena watched as her best friend was taken away, silently praying to Tikki that Marinette’s good luck would hold out.   
.........................

Mayura hadn't gotten time to start on Marinette’s other hand beyond the hammer but Marinette knew that things would never be the same with her drawing hand. Instead Hawkmoth’s lair was filled with orange smoke and a haunting flute sound. They were here. With Mayura and Hawkmoth’s backs turned to her, Marinette called for her transformation. Immediately the pain in her hand subsided but she knew it was only temporary and no Miraculous Ladybug would be fixing this as the cause had been non-magical in nature.

Marinette let out a roar and flexed her muscular tiger arms, letting her claws out. The Miraculous transformation made her injuries non existent and the instant feeling of no pain filled her with a vigor. It was now or never.

Hawkmoth turned back around after hearing Marinette’s roar and got a slap to the face, the tiger's strength sending him flying. Altaica bounded after him and Mayura made to follow but from the orange fog appeared an unfamiliar red and black spotted hero along with Chat Noir and Rena Rouge. The hero motioned for Chat and Rena to take Mayura, he would help Altaica take down Hawkmoth.

The new ladybug holder had on an armored version of the original suit with the exception of black gloves and boots as well as black shoulder pads and his mask was back with two white semi circles above his eyes. The boy also had a red cap with black spots, a black bill with two white spots on it, and two back antennae coming off the end of the bill. He landed beside Altaica as she slapped around Hawkmoth like a kitten playing with a cockroach it found and the momentary distraction was enough for Hawkmoth to manage a hit in.

Attica screeched in rage and went to slash at him but he dodged and tried to launch himself at the new ladybug, “Give me the Ladybug miraculous you naive boy!”

The boy avoided his desperate attacks and smirked, “Actually the name is Eyespots, and it’s you who's going to be handing over their miraculous if you know what’s good for you,” He pointed at the furious heroine behind Hawkmoth, “I’d hate to see what she does to you if you don’t.”

Altaica grinned, showing off her supernaturally sharpened teeth, and launched herself at the villain. She took him down at the knees and clawed her way up his body, using brute force to keep him from scrambling away. The heroine then held Hawkmoth still as Eyespots leaned down and plucked the Butterfly miraculous off of him. Eyespots handed the miraculous to Altaica and she pinned it to her top while he zip tied the now exposed designer.

Meanwhile, Rena Rouge and Chat Noir were having trouble subduing Mayura, ever since the women’s miraculous had been repaired she was stronger. Even then they should have been able to take her down with just the two of them and it was clear to Rena that something was messing with Chat. His face was painted with a mixture of confusion, hurt, betrayal, and rage. The rage was growing and Rena was starting to worry that he’d do something he’d regret when Altaica joined the fight. She took one look at Chat Noir’s face and told him to go over and help Eyespots with getting Gabriel Agreste to tell them where he was hiding the spell book. The hero flinched at the mention of the Hawkmoth’s identity but nodded and ran over to help interrogate the man.

Altaica turned her attention back to the woman who had tortured her for the past hour and grinned. Time for some payback. Activating her Camouflage ability, she snuck up behind the villainess while she was distracted by Rena Rouge and then clapped her massive paws down on the women’s ears. The blow startled Mayura and disoriented her, making her ears ring and vision blur, and she stumbled a little. This was enough for Rena to take the advantage and she used her weapon to sweep the peacock holder‘s feet out from under her.

As soon as Mayura’s back hit the ground Altaica was on her, pinning her to the ground with her large paws and digging in her claws. The peacock squealed in pain and tried to wriggle out of Altaica’s grasp but the movement just made her claws sink deeper.

“It’s over,” Altaica growled, “try escaping and I’ll take my revenge for my treatment here.” Mayura froze and Rena leaned down and plucked the peacock miraculous from her lapel, making her detransform. Altaica’s ear flicked back at the sound of a horrified gasp behind her and she whipped her head around to see if Hawkmoth had managed to escape Eyespots’ grasp. Instead she saw a detransformed Chat Noir kneeling and sobbing in front of his father, the now unmasked Hawkmoth.

The gasp had come from Gabriel. Seemingly he hadn’t figured out who Chat Noir was and now realized that he had been throwing his son around the city and killing him on a near daily basis. However the horror on his face quickly faded and was replaced with rage.

“You were the one preventing me from bringing back your mother!” Gabriel spit and Adrien looked up in shock and dismay, “if I had known the cat miraculous was so close I would have succeeded and Emelie would be back with me, us! You stupid boy!”

Adrien’s shock quickly faded and he stood up abruptly, “No!” He shouted, shocking Gabriel into silence, “you’re wrong! Even if you had succeeded mom would leave you after she learned what you did to bring her back! Don’t you know there’s a price? It might have taken me!” Angry tears slid down Adrien's face, “don’t you care about me?”

Gabriel had looked away during Adrien’s tirade and the heroes almost missed him mutter “It’s a price I’m willing to pay.” Then the villain wrenched himself free of Eyespots’ hold and tackled Adrien, trying to pry his ring off. There was a brief scuffle but Adrien came out victorious, decking his father in the face.

“Nooo,” Gabriel wailed as Eyespots pinned him, “give me your miraculous! I can’t live without her.” He started crying and the heroes minus Adrien cringed. How pathetic.

Adrien just wiped the blood from his split lip and walked deeper into the lair in search of his mother's coffin, his father's deranged wailing echoing behind him. Rena and Eyespots made eye contact and Eyespots nodded at her.

Rena pulled Nathalie out from under Altaica and motioned in the direction Adrien had gone, “Go, he needs his partner.” Altaica nodded and went in search of the distraught blond. Rena dragged the former peacock over to sobbing ex-Hawkmoth and Eyespots used his yo-yo to tie them up.

“So,” Eyespots began awkwardly, “how did you expect this to end?” He scuffed his boot against the floor.

“Well I certainly wasn’t expecting this,” Rena scoffed. Then again who would’ve expected any of this would have happened after the liar did what she did best and opened her stupid mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long break blame video games


	3. The Dust Settles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betad by BornOfFlame again

Marinette chased after Adrien down the metal walkway, keeping herself at a distance. She wasn’t sure how to handle this, what would she even say? Sorry your dad kept your mom in a glass coffin in your basement? She wrung her hands anxiously and was about to say something undoubtedly stupid when Tikki flew up next to her. 

“What do I say, Tikki?” Marinette hung back so Adrien wouldn’t hear, “I don’t know what to do!”

“I don’t think you need to say anything, Marinette,” Tikki soothed, “I’m sure he’ll appreciate you just being there for him.”

Marinette nodded solemnly and joined Adrien by his mother’s cryo case. She nervously put her hand on Adrien’s shoulder to comfort him and the blond immediately leaned into her side. They stood there for what felt like a long time, trusting Nino and Alya to have the powerless villains under control, when Adrien finally spoke.

“I’m an orphan.” 

He sounded so broken that Marinette winced and couldn’t stop herself from blurting out, “Well not technically, we’d have to kill your dad first,” she winced, “Sorry, too soon?”

Adrien surprised her by chuckling and shaking his head, “That’s true. I’m only half an orphan I guess,” he sighed, “what am I going to do now? Where am I going to live?”

“You’re going to live with your mom, silly,” Tikki spoke up from where she had been inspecting Emelie, “We can cure her using the grimoire!”

* * *

  
  


It had been two weeks since Hawkmoth’s downfall and things weren’t back to how they used to be. And they never would be.

Adrien and his mom moved to London to live with her sister. The class was sad to see him go but happy he was finally with family that cared about him. His father and Nathalie were locked up in prison awaiting trial. When the police had shown up to arrest him they had been met by Ladybug, Rena, Adrien, Chat Noir, and Marinette. Rena had illusioned Nino to look like Chat Noir and a decoy Ladybug. As soon as the paramedics had arrived Marinette collapsed and they took her to the hospital. 

The doctors managed to save her non-dominant hand but she lost her middle, ring, and pinky finger on her dominant hand where the hammer had done the worst of its damage. She thought she’d never be able to draw again but already her parents were looking into physical aids to help her keep pursuing her dream. For now she was making do with doodling on a tablet with her finger. As soon as she was fully recovered she planned on relearning how to draw with her non-dominant hand. 

Thankfully, Mme. Agreste was taken to the same hospital as Marinette which made healing her both easier and harder when trying to dodge the nurses coming and going. Adrien helped out and afterward, Marinette offered to train him to be a guardian with her but with him moving, he declined, wanting to spend time with his mother instead.

After Marinette was recovered enough she held a press conference as Ladybug and Marinette. Using Alya’s help as Rena she cast an illusion of herself as Ladybug and together they explained what had happened at the Agreste mansion, putting to rest any remaining suspicions about Ladybug’s identity. 

Marinette explained that Lila had it out for her and wanted her gone so she edited a photo to make it look like Marinette was transforming into Ladybug. It helped that she had actually done that so Alya would have a picture for the story when she’d told her about it. Ladybug then continued saying they knew Hawkmoth would come after Marinette and decided to use this opportunity to stop him once and for all. Her only regret was that she hadn’t arrived in time to save Marinette from the torture she endured and Marinette said she forgave the heroine, although she felt a little weird saying she forgave herself.

Due to the overwhelming amount of evidence that Lila had been working with Hawkmoth and plotting against Marinette, the public believed the convenient lie given to them. Lila herself was arrested and put in jail, but her mother got her released and she was sent back to Italy to a juvenile detention center. Some people were upset about this, momentarily forgetting that she was still a teenager and they sometimes make big mistakes that will haunt them into adulthood, but Marinette was just relieved she was gone. It was finally over.

Marinette had spent the first week of being an amputee hoping Bunnix would come and tell her this was the wrong timeline and instead she’d beaten Lila by befriending her and taking down Hawkmoth together. Instead, she accepted that this was how things had had to happen to finally beat the emotional terrorist plaguing Paris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Format consistency I don’t know her

**Author's Note:**

> Part two will hopefully come out soon I’m not sure how I’m gonna have some shit happen ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
